Gordo's Secret... Kate's Blackmail
by Sweetwater Gal
Summary: Kate discovers Gordo's secret... and decides to take advantage of it.
1. The Secrets of Gordo, Kate, and Lizzie

DISCLAIMER:

DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way at all own these characters mentioned in the story. I just wrote this little fanfic because 1) I like Gordo and Lizzie together, and 2) I was bored and I wanted to see if I can satisfy my imagination. As I said, I don't own any of them not even the cutie that is Adam's character.  
  
Summary: Kate Sanders discovers a secret about Gordo and decides to use it to her advantage.  


  
GORDO'S SECRET KATE'S BLACKMAIL

by: Sweetwater Gal

PART ONE: THE SECRETS OF GORDO, KATE, AND LIZZIE  
  
Thirteen year old Kate Sanders held her head up high in her all too superior manner as she made her way down the school hallway. She regarded her inferior classmates, smirking as much as she could at all the pathetic little creatures.   
  
She glanced at her equally superior friend, Claire Miller, giving her an amused grin. Both Claire and Kate enjoyed the looks on their peers' faces as they walked by. Knowing the looks of jealousy, admiration, pride, and adoration gave the two young ladies this exquisite power thrill.  
  
Kate walked equally slow as they approached the lockers of her archenemies, and ex-best friends, Miranda Sanchez and Lizzie McGuire. Today, Kate had an extra tight and extra stylish designer top on, practically screaming out to the world just how "grown up" she was. The young blond especially enjoyed the look of jealous contempt on their faces every time they would cross paths.  
  
Her eyes scanned the proximity, resisting the urge to raise in eyebrow in question. Where was David Gordon? At the sudden thought of David (mostly known as Gordo), Kate felt a rush of sadness. Before all the rivalry and jealousy between the three girls; Kate, Miranda, Lizzie, and Gordo used to be the best of friends. They practically grew up together, and did everything as one. Kate had to admit, the only good thing out of their friendship was well, Gordo. One of the reasons why Kate disbanded from the little group was because of him. Because of his close relationship with  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
"Lizzie,"  
  
Lizzie McGuire glanced at her friend, gladly removing her eyes off of Kate Sanders and onto more friendlier and kinder ground. "Yeah, Miranda?"  
  
Miranda rolled her eyes as Kate and Claire Miller slowly passed by. She then feigned retching, and adding, "Can I just say that I can't stand that she-devil?"  
  
"Feeling's all too mutual, sister." Lizzie held up her palm, as Miranda returned the high-five.  
  
As soon as Kate was out of sight, Lizzie glanced around the school hall. A bit curious, "Is Gordo still talking to Mr. Coppersmith about his English essay?"  
  
Miranda shrugged, "I guess so." Suddenly, the young raven hair girl slyly smiled at Lizzie. "Why? Do you miss your _future-husband_ already?"  
  
Lizzie's jaw dropped at Miranda's insinuation. She then scowled at her best friend, "Oh, very funny, Sanchez. You're not going to keep quiet about that stupid quiz results are you?"  
  
This past Saturday, Miranda had given Lizzie a little quiz she had found in a teenybopper magazine. The quiz was to determine how one sees her closest guy pal as. The results would determine seeing the guy friend as either best friend material, big/little brother material, or true love-soul mates material. Of course, Miranda had taken the quiz herself and found that she viewed Gordo as more like the dream brother material. Lizzie on the other hand  
  
"It was a fluke, Miranda. Gordo and I are just—"  
  
"Meant to be. Written in the sky as star-crossed lovers!" Miranda teased, her eyes sparkling mischievously.  
  
Getting all defensive, "I wasn't really paying attention to the questions! Oh, wait a minute! I must have been thinking about Matt Damon when you gave me the quiz. Yeah! That's it!"  
  
Obviously not falling for that excuse, Miranda nodded her head, "Uh-huh." Sarcasm dripping from her lips, "Yeah, I'm _so sure_ that you were just thinking about Matt Damon."  
  
Lizzie's eyes glared dangerously at Miranda. "I was _so_ thinking about Gor—"  
  
Miranda's eyes widened at what she almost heard Lizzie spill out. Lizzie also followed suite, realization dawning on her at what she almost said.  
  
She began to fluster, attempting to cover up her Freudian slip, "I mean, Matt! Matt Damon! I-I-I'm crazy about Mr. Good Will Hunting! I wasn't going to say Gordo! I meant Matt Damon. Matt Mr. Matthew and Mrs. Elizabeth McGuire Damon."  
  
Miranda tried to smoother her giggles the word being "tried." She patted her friend's shoulder, assuring her to calm down. "It's it's alright, Liz." Finally, her laughter broke through, unable to contain itself. Despite knowing that it was wrong to laugh at her friend  
  
"You're laughing at me." Lizzie pouted, feeling her self-esteem slip.  
  
"I'm not laughing at you" Miranda assured her. She then smirked, "More like I'm laughing _near_ you." The young woman burst into giggles again, knowing that she took that line from the Matt Damon movie.  
  
Lizzie immediately recognized that line, and folded her arms in a huff. Unfortunately, seeing her friend's amused, laughing face, Lizzie was unable to stay mad, nor hide her own amusement, for long. Before both girls knew it, they were falling into a fit of giggles.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
"Wonder what they're laughing at?" Claire asked, indicating to the infectious giggling of young Lizzie and Miranda.  
  
Rolling her eyes, "Who cares? Probably something trivial and stupid non the less." Kate fished for something in her locker. She only took one small glance at her ex-friends, then returned back to the task at hand.  
  
"What're you looking for, Kate?"  
  
Kate's eyes suddenly glowed with triumph as she pulled out what she was searching for. She revealed a black video cassette, waving it in front of Claire. Smirking proudly, "This."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"My cousin sent this over from her high school. According to her, it's full of hot high school men just waiting for a call from yours truly. My cousin told them all about me, and they sent me this cassette tape."  
  
Claire's eyes widened, a grin on her face. "Really?"  
  
Nodding, "Uh-huh. At first, she was just goofing off with her camera, but then she told them about me and, well"  
  
Both girls began to squeal with excitement. Claire looked at her friend with total awe and admiration. She then glanced at the tape, "So, I'm assuming that you brought it to school because you wanted to show it to me?"  
  
"Well, duh!"  
  
Claire snatched Kate's arm, practically pulling her to find the nearest VCR. "Well, c'mon then!"  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
"I'm a total moron!" Young David "Gordo" Gordon began grumbling to himself. He held his camera in one hand, and a black cassette tape in another.  
  
Looking at the tape with total disbelief, "What was I thinking? I should have left _you_ at home, and grabbed that blank tape I left on my desk in my room!"  
  
Gordo groaned, mentally slapping himself. After his talk with Mr. Coppersmith, Gordo checked his camera to do his usual check-up on how far he had gotten in his tapings. At immediate sight of himself, Gordo snapped the camera off.  
  
Yesterday, while the girls were off gossiping down at the mall, Gordo was at home. He had decided to do something that he has always wanted to do for a long time tape his most sacred confession. He had heard that writing one's problems heart out was cleansing the soul so why not go digital?  
  
Still mumbling, and practically scolding himself and the infamous tape, "I can't believe I forgot to change tapes! If Lizzie ever found out about this tape—"  
  
Poor Gordo was so lost in his own disbelief, that he failed to manage to look where he was going as he turned the corner of the hallway.  
  
**CRASH!!!**  
  
"Hey!" Both Kate and Claire exclaimed, as they teetered off to the side by force of impact.  
  
Also dazed himself by the run-in, "Hey yourself!" Gordo glared at the two girls.  
  
All three pre-teens had dropped their stuff, immediately dropping to their knees and picking it up.  
  
Kate glanced up at Gordo for a short moment while she was gathering her stuff. As she reached for her tape, her eyes briefly softened at the sight of him. An old feeling washed over her, causing Kate to momentarily consider apologizing. She opened her mouth, about to apologize when Gordo noticed her staring at him.  
  
A bit thrown off by her stare, "What?" He reached for the tape, not noticing that Kate had picked up an almost identical cassette.  
  
Kate blinked, startled by the harsh edge in his voice. A scowl found its way to her face, much to her inner dismay. "Next time," She stood up, her voice becoming icy cold, "Watch where you're going, dork!"  
  
Gordo shook his head, stood up and began to make his way away from Kate and Claire.  
  
Kate managed to hear him mumble a profanity or two about her as he was walking away. This not only angered her, but to her shock, hurt her in a way that she couldn't explain.  
  
"What a dweeb." She heard Claire say as both girls watched him leave.  
  
Kate forced a facade, flinging her long hair back. Rolling her eyes, "Whatever." She clutched the tape in her hand, "Let's just go and watch this tape. After the run-in with _that_ poor excuse for a guy, I'm ready to see some _real men_."  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
The school day was over, and Kate was just so glad to be home.  
  
She glanced around the house, noticing that she was the only one present. Scanning the proximity, she spied a note on the counter.  
  
Kate made her way to the kitchen counter, picking up the note, reading and then tossing it aside. Yet again she was left home alone to fend for herself while her loved ones were out working.  
  
Claire had to leave for home because she had a doctor's appointment. It was totally unexpected, seeing as her doctor had a cancellation and he moved Claire up for that day. So, Claire, much to her dismay, had to make a rain check for watching the video.  
  
"Oh, well" Kate sighed, not caring whether or not Claire was there to watch it with her. Any which way, she _was_ going to watch this video.  
  
As Kate sat herself down on the couch in front of the television, a sudden image of Gordo flashed before her. His sweet, gentle, boyish face shimmered into her mind. Kate groaned, trying to shake the image away.  
  
"This is so not happening to me!" Kate cried, pounding the couch pillows furiously. "Gordo is Gordo!"  
  
She glanced at the tape, snatching it up and practically punching it into the VCR. Kate grabbed the remote, and quickly turned everything on. Kate needed to get her twisted mind off of Gordo and onto some _real_ men.  
  
**********************************************************************************  



	2. The Confession

THE CONFESSION"

PART TWO: THE CONFESSION  
  
_"Okay they say that confession cleanses the soul or was that the conscious? Oh, I don't know! Anyway"_  
  
She watched him shake his head, wanting to apparently clear his mind. She couldn't believe that she was watching this watching him! Her heart screamed for her to stop it right now but her mind told her to continue.  
  
_"I need to talk to somebody about this about my feelings for her."_ He sighed, running a tired hand through his angst unkempt hair. _"About my best friend the girl that I'm _totally_ in love with!"_  
  
She heard herself gasp, knowing deep inside her that her suspicions were right all along. God, she hated being right sometimes.  
  
_"There. I said it. I admit it I'm in love with my best friend. With the girl that I practically learned to crawl with Lizzie McGuire."_  
  
Was it jealousy that stirred within her at his own true admittance or was it something more? She knew the truth since the first time she saw them together but was it only now that she actually _felt_ the truth?  
  
He scoffed, then began a low chuckle. Looking intently into the camera, as if he were actually looking _at_ her and right _into_ her, _"Love it's a funny thing, isn't it? I mean, is it even possible to fall in love when you haven't really begun to live? I'm only thirteen years old I haven't even started my high school career, and yet yet I'm declaring my _love_ for another human being!"_  
  
She couldn't take her eyes off him, not wanting to stop listening to him proclaim his affections for someone she could barely stand. Why was this killing her?  
  
He stopped, then considered his next words. Looking back up at the camera, _"Kate Sanders"_  
  
Kate stopped cold. She stood up in her seat, preparing herself emotionally to stand tall despite any pain he might inflict with his next words.  
  
He let out a small sigh, allowing a shy, even wistful smile escape his lips. _"I used to have a crush on Kate"_  
  
She felt her heart give a small flutter, letting herself grin the most stupidest grin ever.  
  
_"Kate she was no Lizzie, but Kate was Kate."_ He paused, a sad, pensive sigh escaping. _"Once upon a time, Kate was beautiful both inside and out. Don't get me wrong, she still is hot beautiful most definitely but not like before. I used to be able to look into her eyes and see an angel. Now I see in her eyes it's as if the old Kate died or at least gone into deep hiding."_  
  
Something inside of her threatened to break out. She could feel her body start to shake with tearful regret?  
  
_"I miss that Kate. So does Lizzie and Miranda. I can see it in their eyes oh, yeah, sure it's mixed in with jealousy and hurt anger but they miss her. And if you look deep enough, you can also see regret in Kate's eyes as well"_  
  
Kate fought the urge to turn the tape off until the very end. A part of her refused to hear anymore, while another _needed_ to hear his words.  
  
_"But I'm not here to talk about Kate just Lizzie. The Lizzie that I can't stop thinking about. Can't stop wanting to be with 24/7. Can't stop"_ His grin grew wider, as if he was already seeing her face in his mind. _"Can't stop smiling over every single time I think of her"_  
  
**RING! RING!**  
  
Kate snapped out of her trance, her head snapping to the source of that irritating sound. She quickly stopped and shut off the video, then darted for the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Kate forced herself to sound normal, not wanting anyone to suspect that her heart was breaking.  
  
"Kate? It's me, Claire."  
  
Sounding cheerful, "Hey, Claire."  
  
"Listen, my mom's taking me to the mall after my appointment. You want to come with us? My mom can swing by your place after."  
  
Kate nodded, then remembered that she was talking on the phone. Still feigning cheerfulness, "Uh sure! That's sounds awesome. Let me just call my mom and let her know, okay?"  
  
"We'll drop by at around four, that's okay with you?"  
  
"Of course!" Kate then mentally slapped herself, knowing that she sounded _too_ cheerful this time. "I mean, whatever. Sure. See you at four. Bye, Claire."  
  
"Bye Kate."  
  
Kate placed down the phone gingerly. She glanced back at the blank screen, just staring at the reflection. Silently, "Bye Kate."  
  
***********************************************************************************  



	3. Kate's Deal

KATE'

PART THREE: KATE'S DEAL  
  
Yesterday was a good day for Gordo. Not only had he ridden the "digital confession," but he had gotten the chance to spend the afternoon _alone_ with Lizzie.  
  
Miranda had unexpected doctor's appointment. Seems that her doctor had an opening, pushed up his four o'clock to three-fifteen, and since Miranda's mom had scheduled her appointment for the next day's four o'clock, since that was the only time she could take Miranda in, that day's four was open.  
  
It was complicated for Lizzie and Gordo to understand from Miranda's mouth but it eventually settled into their thinking system.  
  
So Lizzie and Gordo got the chance to hang out together at the Digital Bean. Unbeknownst to young McGuire, Gordo was secretly thrilled to hear her babble on about the latest gossip spreading through school. Though he could go without the top sordid affairs of the week, as long as it was being spoken by Lizzie, she could have been speaking Latin and he would still listen attentively!  
  
It was now, in Gordo's complete blissful opinion, a beautiful Tuesday! The sun was smiling and streaking into the school. The hall way was filled with the optimistic chatter of her fellow classmates, and Lizzie was standing right in front of her locker in all her angelic beauty! He just stood there at the end of the hall, just watching her. Watching her smile, her laugh in amusement over one of Miranda's many anecdotes. Things couldn't get any better  
  
"Hello, _Romeo_."  
  
Then again  
  
Gordo turned around, meeting face to face with a sneering Kate Sanders. His smile faltered, causing a sigh to escape. He forced himself to at least give her a small smile, after all, they used to be good friends. "Hey, Kate."  
  
She looked at him, that smirk still on her young face. Gordo noticed that Claire wasn't by Kate's immediate side. He regarded Sanders carefully, wondering why she was looking at him that way.  
  
"What?"  
  
Kate looked at him, then her eyes strayed onto McGuire. With the smirk still on her face, "You're in love with her, aren't you?"  
  
Gordo felt his pulse clamp up cold. She can't know! She couldn't know! Kate no way can she know! She doesn't know what's she's talking about does she?! Forcing the lump down, and feigning to act cool and nonchalant, "Excuse me?" He searched her eyes, wanting to find comfort in knowing that she was joking. Even attempted to search for the old Kate he used to care about only to find something more—disturbing.  
  
Inside her eyes flashed emotions of anger, jealousy, disdain sadness? Regret? Gordo blinked, confused by the last two emotions he witnessed.  
  
Not saying another word, letting her action speak louder than her words, Kate shot out the tape. She held it within her talons, refusing to let go. Sneering, "Quite an interesting movie I saw last night, y'know." Waving the video in front of Gordo's now stunned eyes, "See, it's about this pathetic boy who tried to be courageous and admit to the girl of his dreams that he was in love with her unfortunately, in the end he became a coward and totally chickened out."  
  
Gordo reacted by attempting to snatch the tape from Kate. Kate, however, was too fast. She pulled back, quickly placing the tape firmly within her hand bag. She waggled her finger, as if scolding poor Gordo. "Uh-uh-uh. I haven't rewound the movie yet. Guess I'll just have to rent it for another night"  
  
"Where'd you get that tape?" Gordo snapped, not caring who stops to stare at his outburst towards Miss Popular Kate Sanders.  
  
"Doesn't matter now, does it, David?"  
  
"It's Gordo to you, Kate." He growled, feeling the undeniable urge to soon lash out at her.  
  
"No I don't think so, _David_." She challengingly met his gaze, refusing to back down. Deep inside of her, Kate felt guilt growing over how she was treating Gordo. However, her hurt was more powerful and in control of all her words and actions now.  
  
Her once kind and sweet smile now twisted. It was still beautiful, but more like the Morning Star beautiful than angelic and pure. "I wonder if Lizzie would want to rent this film as well? Especially if she knew of the plot line involved?"  
  
Gordo could feel the fear mix in with his rage over his situation. He continued his stare on Kate, trying to read her exact thoughts like he used to. Unfortunately, her mixed emotions blocked her inner soul. Practically gritting his teeth, "What do you want with me, Kate? Why are you doing this to me?"  
  
"I actually like the first question better than the second. So I'll just answer that one, okay?"  
  
"You're going to blackmail me, aren't you?"  
  
Pretending to be wounded by his words, "Oh, David. Blackmail is such a an ugly word. I like to think that I'm getting something in exchange for my silence of your dirty little secret."  
  
Gordo fell silent, considering his tactics on how to escape Kate's impending clutches. A thought came to him as he dared her, "You're bluffing. You wouldn't really show Lizzie that tape."  
  
The smile that formed on Kate's face caused Gordo's offense to deteriorate. She knew that he was going to challenge her threat. With no hesitation, Kate began to stride her way down the hall, towards Lizzie and Miranda.  
  
"Oh, Lizzie! Have I got a movie for you to see!" She didn't get as far as three feet before Gordo grabbed Kate's arm and forcefully pulled her to the side.  
  
His anger and paranoia caused his physical strength to gain power. He grasped into her flesh, practically shoving her into the nearest empty classroom. Gordo nearly threw her to the floor, but Kate was as quick and agile as a feline.  
  
Gordo's blue eyes flashed dangerously at Kate. "What are you trying to do to me, Kate?! Ruin my life?!"  
  
Still holding that proud smile of hers, "Not yet anyway I just want to have some fun first."  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Lizzie had been watching the far away exchange between Kate and Gordo. She was certainly confused over it, as was Miranda.  
  
"What's going on over there, Miranda?" Lizzie didn't like the look on Kate's high and mighty face. Her eyes were stuck on Gordo, almost as if they were laughing and mocking him. Knowing that, Lizzie felt anger boil within her.  
  
"I don't know," Miranda also regarded Kate and Gordo. "But whatever it is, looks like it's pretty serious."  
  
Suddenly, they watched as Kate called out to her. "Hey, Lizzie! Have I got a movie for you to see!"  
  
What stunned her even more was Gordo's reaction to Kate's outburst. Lizzie watched in total bafflement as Gordo violently grabbed Kate's arm and practically shove her into the classroom. Shutting the door behind them.  
  
"Oh my God, did you see that?" Miranda exclaimed, her jaw dropped in complete amazement.  
  
"Something's not right, Miranda. I have a very bad feeling about this." Lizzie spoke, feeling this unexplainable knot form inside her.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
"Wait a minute! Wait a damn minute! You want me to what?!" Gordo cried, totally shock beyond comprehension. The words were hitting him, but the meaning wasn't really in sync with the words themselves.  
  
Kate sat herself down seductively on the teacher's desk, filing her finger nails as she smirked, "You heard me, David. I want you to be my slave for the rest of the school year."  
  
"For three months?!"  
  
"Aw, Davey you make it sound as if it's a life sentence." She cooed.  
  
Snapping back, "I would think so! Considering that you're going to enforce slavery back into the system!"  
  
"It's just three months, David!"  
  
"As your _slave_!"  
  
"Well, there _is_ a way out of this, y'know." Kate slyly said, still filing her nails.  
  
"Oh no, no, no, no, no." Gordo shook his head as he began to pace. "I have seen _way_ too many films like this before to recognize the plot line. The only way out of this agreement is if I admit to Lizzie how I feel, am I right?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"But you thought of that, didn't you, Sanders? You knew that I would be too much of a coward to admit to her my feelings. Especially because of the probable results."  
  
"Let's see and that would be," Kate began to count off with her perfectly manicured fingers, "Possible humiliation, heartbreak, loss of thirteen years of friendship"  
  
"I get the picture, Kate."  
  
Looking at him intently, her voice much more soft, with less of its edge than before, "Look, David. It's just three months maybe even less if I'm in a good mood. All you have to do is carry my books for me, accompany Claire and I to the mall to carry out bags, get our lunches for us, y'know the standard slave duties. And you know what? Since we used to be friends, I won't let you pay for anything! You just have to do the manual labor!" Her voice had lightened up with the last two statements.  
  
However, Gordo rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Yeah, like _that_ makes the offer seem much more appealing."  
  
Retorting, "Just like the offer to lend Lizzie this," Pulling out the video tape, "Interesting little love story."  
  
Gordo just stood there, disbelieving his situation. This just _can't_ be happening to him! Yet there he stood, watching Kate dangle his whole future within the palm of her hand. How this once sweet girl got to be so cruel, Gordo will never fully understand but he won't let her beat him. He's has to find a way out of this mess but how?  
  
"If you think that you can con your way out of this, David, you better think twice about tricking me. It is _not_ going to happen." She warned him, her grasp on the tape hardening. "See, I am not afraid to show this to Lizzie. Why? Because I have nothing to lose—well, maybe having to see you do my every bidding for three months—but you know what I mean."  
  
"And I have everything to lose, right, Kate?"  
  
"You _are_ a genius, David." She smiled sweetly at him, though Gordo became sick at the sight of it.  
  
Gordo sat himself down, letting his head rest on the desk top. Images flashed before him. Pictures of Lizzie talking to him, kidding around with him, laughing with him. Her smiling face remained constant despite other images of having to be there when his Lizzie was at her lowest. Images of being by her side, comforting her, assuring her when she had thought she had lost Miranda to another ex-friend. Even a memory when Lizzie was distraught over having lost Kate's friendship. He _did_ have everything to lose once Lizzie saw that tape. Though a part of his heart asked what about the alternative, that Lizzie _might_ feel the same way about him, what if she didn't? Gordo couldn't take that chance of possible heartbreak. He _had_ to do this. He had no other choice.  
  
"It's only for three months, David. That's it. And I promise to give this back to you _and_ keep quiet about your little confession."  
  
His eyes met hers, wanting to find the truth in those words. "You promise?"  
  
Much to his surprise, the truth in her promise glimmered in her eyes. Kate actually looked sincere maybe the old Kate was still burning a small flame inside.  
  
"I promise." She uttered softly, more sincere than it has ever been in a long time. No edge, no contempt, nothing but quiet sincerity. In that brief moment, Gordo actually saw a glimmer of his old friend.  
  
It was that sight that made Gordo reluctantly seal his fate. Sighing, "Okay. Three months as your slave. And when all my duties are fulfilled, you agree to your side of the deal. Got it?"  
  
"I swear. Cross my heart and hope to die"  
  
"Stick a needle in my eye." Both Kate and Gordo said in sync, just like old times. When they realized what had happened, Kate fell into stunned silence, as did Gordo. It had been a long time since they had said that. Gordo wouldn't have said it at all if Kate hadn't sound so purely happy and cheerful like she used to. Kate's spiteful instinct told her to just snide it off, but the old Kate's spirit began to burn brightly again, overpowering her new self.  
  
Gordo was afraid that she'd come back with some rude, snobbish comment. However, to his amazement, Kate smiled and began to laugh. Much more to his own shock, he found himself laughing with her.  
  
Maybe, just maybe, this won't be as cruel a sentence as he imagined.  
  
When the laughter slowly faded, Kate and Gordo met eyes. Suddenly, something struck Kate so hard that she had to immediately downcast her gaze. Gordo noticed her movement, becoming instinctively concerned.  
  
"Kate? You okay?"  
  
Waving him away, "Uh yeah! I'm fine, David!" Looking up and forcing a tough facade, "Look, I just need to think about something, okay? You can go now." What was supposed to sound as a request, came out more like an order.  
  
Gordo stiffened up at the sound of the edge of her order. Then again, really how much fun could one have being Kate's servant? He nodded, mumbling an "Okay," and then softly exiting.  
  
Kate watched him leave, dismayed by his sullen sight. She shook her head, still reeling over her sudden lightening bolt realization. The awful truth sank into her soul, refusing to release her. So this was why she felt this way. Why the old Kate managed to resurface. Why she couldn't stop thinking about her old best friend "I'm falling in love with Gordo." Kate uttered, much to her disbelief and quiet joy.  
  
"I'm falling for Gordo"  
  
*************************************************************************************  



	4. Broken Promises

BROKEN PROMISES"

PART FOUR: BROKEN PROMISES

"What is going on here?!" Lizzie exclaimed, reeling in disbelief at the sight before her. She glanced at her best friend, who was just as stunned by the display before them.  
  
Shaking her head, "I have no idea, Lizzie. No idea at all."  
  
Both girls watched as their dear friend Gordo make his way towards Kate Sander's lunch table, carrying_ her_ lunch tray and setting it down in front of her. He then smiled kindly at Kate, though both Lizzie and Miranda could obviously see that he had forced that grin to shine through.  
  
Kate beamed up at him, patting him on the arm like an owner would pat their very obedient dog. She then ordered him to sit down besides her, much to his apparent reluctance.  
  
"Why is he over there?! Why is he with Kate?!" Lizzie cried, frustration, confusion, and jealousy apparent in her voice.  
  
Lizzie watched in total shock as Kate whispered something to Gordo, then followed as Gordo picked up Kate's milk container and open it for her.  
  
"Miranda, please tell me that there is a very good explanation for Gordo hanging out with Kate!"  
  
"First of all, McGuire, chill okay?" Miranda practically had to hold her friend down, keeping her from wanting to jump and attack Kate at this very moment. Knowing her friend was slightly more calmer, "And second, you're right. There _has_ to be a good explanation for Gordo's insanely weird behavior."  
  
"Like what?! Alien pod-people?!"  
  
Miranda scanned through every possible scenario. A thought stuck to her mind "Maybe Kate blackmailed him to, like, be her slave?"  
  
That case scenario _was_ possible. In fact, that _would_ explain everything!  
  
With an excited relieved smile, "You think?"  
  
However, that possibility faded into the backburner as they watched a certain exchange between both Kate and Gordo. They watched as Kate leaned closer to Gordo, and whisper something to him. When she pulled back, she smiled softly and brilliantly at him. What amazed Lizzie was the fact that _Gordo_ had begun to smile softly as well.  
  
Both Gordo and Kate then began to laugh, as if they had shared a joke that no one else in this world would understand except just those two. Lizzie felt this sickening knot in her stomach as she watched them.  
  
Standing up, "I think I'm gonna hurl." She mumbled, then quickly stepped off and away.  
  
Miranda watched her friend with total concern. She then turned to Kate and Gordo with total disbelief and disgust, before she too left to find Lizzie.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
The first day official day of being dubbed "Kate's servant" had been quite an experience.  
  
It was rocky in the beginning. He had to find a way to maintain a balance between both Kate and Lizzie. Gordo found, to his dismay, that Lizzie was not pleased to say the least about him hanging out with Kate. Sure, she eventually forgave Miranda for that little Danny Keshler pool party incident but she never expected this sort of betrayal from her Gordo! Gordo was different, at least when she lashed out at him about Tuesday's cafeteria incident.  
  
"But you're different than Miranda!"  
  
"How so?" Both Miranda and Gordo demanded from Lizzie. Miranda crossed her arms, sensing that Lizzie was going to bring up the pool party incident again.  
  
Ignoring Miranda, and focusing on Gordo, "Look, I just didn't expect you to see Kate behind my—I mean, our backs _and_ totally ignore me—I mean, us, for the rest of the day!"  
  
"Look, Kate is not so bad" Gordo began.  
  
Lizzie, however, interrupted with, "Is there something going on between the two of you?" She prayed, prayed, _prayed_ that nothing was going on. She couldn't bare to hear that her Gordo had fallen for her enemy.  
  
Gordo's eyes fell, feeling his own heart break in agony over knowing that Lizzie thinks that he could love anyone else and not her. If only she knew  
  
"Oh David!" A cheery voice sang out from behind the young trio.  
  
Gordo glanced behind him, noticing Kate's waiting form. She was smiling happily at him, holding out her bag for him to take.  
  
"David?" Both Miranda and Lizzie asked, disbelieving over what they heard.  
  
He sighed, closing his locker. Looking up sadly at Lizzie, "I have to go. I'll call you later, Lizzie, okay? And I'll explain _everything_ about this whole Kate situation."  
  
"You promise?" She said, deciding to give him the benefit of the doubt. If only he knew that she couldn't say no to him.  
  
Smiling that grin that made her heart skip a thousand feet, "On the Screen Actors Guild bible."  
  
With that, he turned and made his way towards Kate. Though Lizzie was still smiling over his words (and that grin), it all fell as soon as she saw Gordo grab Kate's bag, and Kate place her arm around Gordo's own.  
  
Lizzie sighed, then turned away from the scene before her. As she closed her locker, she said, "At least by tonight I'll know the real reason why Gordo's hanging out with Kate. I mean, he promised to call me, right? So, I'll know the truth."  
  
A silence fell upon the two girls. Miranda remained quiet, thinking the worse case scenario. Though she prayed that it wasn't what she was thinking, it couldn't help to be prepared for when the bomb drops.  
  
Lizzie noticed Miranda's pensive state. "Miranda? He _will_ call." She said, as if trying to reassure herself.  
  
Miranda glanced up at Lizzie, giving her a sad nod.  
  
"He _will_ call." Lizzie said, though her voice held a little doubt.  
  
Miranda placed a friendly hand on Lizzie's shoulder as Lizzie assured herself again.  
  
"He _has_ to call and he _will_ call" She paused, then, "Won't he?"  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
He didn't make the phone call.  
  
And if he _had_ made that call maybe things wouldn't have turned out the way it had.  
  
Kate had him at her house that night he was supposed to call Lizzie. She needed help with her homework, and Gordo was the perfect tutor for her! So for the whole night, she engrossed him enough with her studies to have him totally forget to give Lizzie a call. When he finally realized on the promise he gave his Lizzie, it was too late.  
  
In fact, he only remembered the promise the next day when he was on his way to Kate's house to pick her up.  
  
From that time on, the next two months was a total rollar coaster ride. Kate had kept him by her side nearly every possible minute. She would even accompany him to his locker, further driving a valley between Gordo's relationship with Lizzie and Miranda.  
  
Lizzie was extremely hurt by Gordo's broken promise. Not to mention that she was pissed as hell over him ditching them for Kate. Ditching _her_ for Kate, if Lizzie wanted to be more honest to herself.  
  
Very soon, Gordo would at times forget why he was Kate's servant in the first place. Most of the time, Kate was an okay person to hang out with. She hardly gave him a hard time, nor even managed to make him do stupid, and humiliating task. Sometimes, however, whenever he would find himself looking wistfully at Lizzie and Miranda, Kate would resort to her cruel side and send him off somewhere away from his friends.  
  
Then one night, Gordo's perception of Kate completely changed.  
  
************************************************************************************  



	5. Night of Revealed Emotions

NIGHT OF REVEALED EMOTIONSHe was going into month three of his slave service to Kate.

PART FIVE: NIGHT OF REVEALED EMOTIONS  
  
He was going into month three of his slave service to Kate. What could have been an awesome Saturday night going to the movies with Lizzie and Miranda, turned into a Saturday evening having to fold Kate's laundry.  
  
Though Kate had done the original washing and machine-drying process, at the thought of her favorite servant boy  
  
"You do realize that this is pure cruel punishment, Sanders." Gordo pointed out as he folded her black khakis and place it into her drawer.  
  
Kate sat back on her bed, painting her nails. She looked up, snickering at him, "Well, if you hadn't decided to play digital confession, you wouldn't be in this mess, would you?"  
  
Gordo nodded, then turned back to his task at hand. Things remained relatively quiet between the two, with the exception of Kate's CD player playing Aaron Carter's latest song.  
  
She hummed to the beat of the song, while concentrating on her nails. Gordo's ears perked up to her humming, and he turned to glance at her. He watched her with quiet amusement.  
  
Kate glanced up, then began to blush as she noticed Gordo's eyes on her. "What?" She asked softly, a bit embarrassed.  
  
"Nothing," He said, softly chuckling. Gordo smiled at her, then indicated to the CD player, "You like Aaron Carter?"  
  
Still blushing a bit, "Yeah. He's cute"  
  
"Yeah, so I've heard." Gordo sighed, remembering the Aaron Carter incident. With a bit envy in his voice, "Lizzie likes him a lot."  
  
"Really?" Kate arched her eyebrow. Sensing an opportunity, "Well, Aaron's okay but not really my type."  
  
Gordo continued his folding duties, yet still in the conversation, "Not your type? I thought someone like you would go for someone as popular, talented, and famous as Aaron."  
  
Kate sincerely shook her head, "No." Looking up at him with intent eyes, "I'm more into the adorable, sweet, fun dark hair, blue eyes type. You know what I mean?" She added with much seduction.  
  
Gordo was left confused by her words, until he met eyes with her. He stepped back, startled by how she was looking at him.  
  
Gulping, "Dark hair blue eyes?"  
  
She inched her way towards him, giving him a tempting smile. "I don't have a date for the school's End Of the Year Dance do you?"  
  
Giving her a nervous chuckle, "Uh no. Why? Do you, uh, want me to press your dress for you that night?"  
  
"Actually I want you to be my _date_ for the dance."  
  
Gordo felt as if someone had splashed him with extremely cold water. He stuttered, unable to comprehend what he had just heard. "Y-y-you wa-wa-want to what?!"  
  
"C'mon, Gordo." She finally used his little nickname. "Isn't it pretty obvious that I like you a lot?" She batted her eye lashes, trying to appeal to him.  
  
"No!" He cried, totally stunned and confused by her admittance. "How? Why? Are you insane?!"  
  
"If you're asking if I'm crazy—it's only because I'm crazy about you."  
  
Before Gordo could react, Kate decided to do what she has wanted to do since she first realized how she felt. Kate leaned over, and kissed him gently on the lips.  
  
Gordo felt emotions wash over him as he felt her lips on his. One of them was confusion another was shock and another was that it felt _real nice_. He closed his eyes, placed one hand to caress her cheek and another on her waist, and began to return her kisses. Kate, much to her joyous bliss, placed her hands encircling Gordo's neck.  
  
What was more like seconds, seemed like minutes as Kate and Gordo began to kiss deeper and deeper.  
  
_"Kate's friendship meant a lot to me, Gordo but if I had lost yours I would be so lost without you."_  
  
Gordo's body tensed up as he heard her voice in his head. Her sweet, innocent voice calling out to him. An image of Lizzie's tearstained face formed in his head. The memory of when Kate decided to ditch the three friends, leaving Lizzie in total dismay. The memory of Gordo reassuring Lizzie that things will be okay, and Lizzie admitting to him that she needed _his_ friendship more than anyone else's, including Miranda's.  
  
Guilt overwhelmed him as he realized what he was doing with Kate. Immediately, he pulled back, practically shoving Kate away. "I-I can't, Kate! I am so sorry but I can't do this do you or to Lizzie."  
  
Kate's face fell as she noticed his eyes. He doesn't love her like the way that he loves Lizzie, like the way that she loves him. Kate didn't know whether to feel hurt, humiliated, angry, or jealous. She turned her gaze away from his, knowing that if she looked into his beautiful eyes again, she would cry right there and then.  
  
"Look, Kate. I'm flattered that you like me a lot, I really am but it's Lizzie that I want."  
  
"Then go to her!" Kate snapped, still unable to look at him. Anger fueled within her, though she was heartbroken to hear him say that. "If you want her so much, why are you still my slave? Tell her the truth, and the deal's over, right?"  
  
Gordo sat next to her, wanting to take her hand. Kate pulled back, however, when he attempted contact. He sighed, "Kate, I guess I just liked spending time with you. Like the old days, remember?"  
  
"What does Lizzie have that I don't, Gordo? Why her and not me? Is it some sort of Dawson and Joey thing?"  
  
He chuckled despite himself. Shaking his head, looking at her with sincere eyes, "No, it's not some sort Dawson's Creek thing. I'm actually rooting for that Pacey fellow no honestly, Kate, it has nothing to do with the fact that I've known her longer." Gordo sighed, then gave a small smile.  
  
"It's just that Lizzie needs me more than you do, Kate. Now don't let this go to your head, but you're too high maintenance for me. I'm not saying that Lizzie's low maintenance but I can't give you the type of love that you honestly deserve. As much as a cliché as it sounds, how I see it is that I was born to only love her. I can love her like no other guy could ever. And I can't love any other person as much as I love her." Gordo took Kate's hand, in which she allowed for him to take.  
  
He gently turned her head to let her look at him in the eyes. Smiling, "You need someone that was born to love you the way you were meant to be loved. I can't ever live up to that task, no matter how much I try."  
  
Kate slowly slipped herself out of Gordo's grasp, her heart aching just by his touch. She hated this feeling. Knowing that just one single person can make her feel so weak and helpless. If he tells her to jump through flames, she would do it.  
  
"Kate?"  
  
She turned her head away from his gaze, feeling the tears slowly form. Summoning up all that was left of her courage, "Leave."  
  
"What?"  
  
Her breaking heart only added fuel to her jealousy towards Lizzie, and the edge to her pain. She snapped her head back towards him, her eyes blazing and brimming with tears, "Leave! I want you out of here, Gordo! Now!"  
  
"Kate—I—" He began, attempting to comfort her only to be pushed away.  
  
She leapt to her feet, indicating towards the door. "Leave **NOW**!" Her voice dropped to a threat, "Or else I'll call up your little girlfriend and tell her about the tape."  
  
Gordo stood up, looking at her with tired eyes. He grabbed his jacket, walked to the door silently, placed his hand on the knob with his back facing her, and then turned around to face Kate. Sadly, "A part of me wished I could love you the way you want me to, Kate and I'm sorry for hurting you."  
  
With that, he exited her room and her hopes. When the door closed, Kate finally released her tears, throwing herself on her bed sheets, and sobbing her heart out. No all high and mighty Kate Sanders present, no Miss Super Popular Cheerleader Kate Sanders present just the Kate Sanders who had finally found her one weakness in life. And she had to watch it slip away into the awaiting arms of another.  
  
Unbeknownst to Kate, Gordo was standing just outside her door, his palm pressed against it with weary regret. He really did wish he could return Kate's feelings for him to at least stop her heart's pain but he couldn't.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kate." He whispered, then lowered his gaze with sadness. "I'm sorry, Lizzie."  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Lizzie couldn't sleep. The young woman began to toss and turn in her bed, dreaming of images she wished were false, but are as real as she was. Images of her Gordo and Kate. Seeing those two together. Laughing together. Smiling together.  
  
Suddenly, a new image flashed before her. One that she has never seen before until now. Gordo and Kate kissing?!?  
  
"No" She moaned in her sleep, violently tossing in her bed. "No, Gordo don't please"  
  
**TAP.**  
  
They continued to kiss, causing Lizzie to protest even louder. "No, no, no! Gordo not Kate not her!"  
  
**TAP. TAP.**  
  
"Gordo I I"  
  
**TAP. TAP. TAP.**  
  
"I love you"  
  
"Lizzie!" Matt appeared in her dreams, calling out her name. "Lizzie!"  
  
"Matt?" Her eyes were still closed, a bit thrown off by his appearance.  
  
"Wake up! Gordo's throwing pebbles at your window."  
  
**TAP. TAP.**  
  
Lizzie immediately shot up, her eyes blinking furiously. "Wha-wha-what?!"  
  
A pajama clad young Matt McGuire placed his hands on his hips, regarding his sister's dazed exterior. He sighed in frustration, throwing his hands up in disbelief. Shaking his head, mumbling some unpleasant words about her, then walked over to Lizzie's window. Opening them, he stuck his head out, and maintained an evenly quiet calling, "Hey Gordo. She's awake now. I'll send her down right now."  
  
Matt shut Lizzie's window, then gave his sister this "I told you so" look.  
  
Lizzie rubbed her tired eyes, not fully comprehending what had just happened. "What? Gordo's here?"  
  
Matt walked up to his sister, placed his two hands on her shoulders, and began to shake her. "Hello! Wake up, McGuire!"  
  
She smacked her brother's annoying hands aside. Staring evilly at him, "I'm awake, you rugrat!" She glanced at her alarm, "God, what time is it?"  
  
"It's twelve-thirty in the morning. Now are you going to talk to Gordo, or not?"  
  
"Gordo's here?!" She exclaimed, now fully awake.  
  
Her younger brother shook his head, then placed it wearily in his hands. Groaning in frustration, "Sisters! See the guy of their dreams _in_ their dreams and they believe that they're there. See the guy of their dreams right in _front_ of them and they go insane!" Matt walked towards the door with intentions to leave, but not before saying, "You better put on a jacket before going outside to talk to your _boyfriend_."  
  
Lizzie gawked at her brother in furious amazement. Grabbing her pillow, she tossed it at him just as he closed the door on her.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Gordo placed his hands within his jacket's front pockets. He knew that he should be home right now, safe and warm in his own bed but he just had to see her.  
  
"Gordo?"  
  
Her voice was sweet music to his ears as he turned towards her. Lizzie emerged outside, hugging her jacket close to her. Confused and a bit cranky, "Are you insane? What are you doing here? Especially at twelve in the morning?!"  
  
"Actually, it's twelve thirty-one in the morning." He replied, checking his watch. He had a playful smile on his face, though his eyes completely revealed his weary soul.  
  
"You know what I mean, David Gordon." Lizzie sighed, hugging her jacket tighter.  
  
Noticing her movements, "You know, we could talk inside where it's a lot more warmer—"  
  
"No!" Lizzie snapped, still in pain over his broken promise and his two month avoidance. Stubborn as heck, "I'm fine just talking right out here." Despite her adamancy of staying outside, she still found herself shivering from the cool night air.  
  
Gordo let slip a small smile, recognizing Lizzie's stubbornness all too well. He sighed himself, then began to remove his own jacket. "Well, I just don't want to see you freeze to death, is all McGuire." Placing his jacket over her shoulders, wrapping it around her small body.  
  
Lizzie watched his every careful movement. When he made contact with her, Lizzie felt a small chill of delight travel through her. Gordo, however, mistook her for still being cold.  
  
"Sit down, Liz." He sat her on her backyard stoop. Gordo sat next to her, and placed his hands on her forearms, and began rubbing them in order to generate more heat. He was not fully aware of how close their faces were from each other, until he looked right into Lizzie's eyes.  
  
Lizzie, however, was completely aware of his closeness. She could almost feel his heart beating and his breath catch as he looked at her. Lizzie smiled shyly at him, loving every single moment in his arms.  
  
Suddenly, her nightmare began to haunt her again. That awful image of Kate and Gordo kissing tore at her heart. She blinked her eyes, tensed up, and turned away from him.  
  
Gordo noticed her uncomfortable manner, and quickly removed his hold on her. He mumbled an apology, not wanting to cause an even bigger rift between them.  
  
"Why are you here, Gordo?" Lizzie meekly asked.   
  
"The truth?"  
  
"Nothing less,"  
  
He sighed, then replied, "I came to see you. To let you know that I'm sorry for having ignored you for the past two months and to let you know that I care a lot about you, Lizzie. More than you could fully know."  
  
Hope danced brightly in her eyes as she turned to face him again. "You mean that?"  
  
"Absolutely." He answered, beaming at her.  
  
"What about Kate?" She asked, her insecurities and curiosity getting the better of her. "Why were you spending so much time with her?"  
  
"Honest?"  
  
"Nothing less,"  
  
"She blackmailed me into being her slave for the rest of the school year. She had discovered something about me that I didn't want anyone to know about."  
  
Lizzie's jaw dropped. Quiet triumph surging through her. "I can't believe that she'd do something like that to you! That-that-that witch!"  
  
Much to Lizzie's shock, Gordo quickly jumped to Kate's defense. "C'mon, Lizzie. Kate's not that bad. If you get to know her better inside, she's still the same Kate we used to be best friends with."  
  
"Y'know, I had a feeling that out of the three of us, she liked you little bit more."  
  
"More than you could ever believe." Gordo muttered.  
  
Another question burned within her as brightly as the image flashing in her mind. "Have you two did you two"  
  
"Did we what?"  
  
"Kiss?" She blurted out as meekly as possible. Lizzie needed to know. She just had to confirm whether or not she was losing her best friend, and love, to her worst nightmare.  
  
Gordo opened his mouth then closed them to rethink his answer. How could he let her know without hurting her even more than he already has?  
  
"Honest?"  
  
"Nothing less," She replied.  
  
He hung his head low, mumbled the answer, then sighed as he looked up to tell her what she had dreaded on hearing. "Yes." He then began to pour out excuses to her. "But it didn't mean a thing, Lizzie! You have to believe me! Kate kissed me and I know that it takes two to tango and I did kiss her back, but I stopped because I knew it was wrong! And and because of you."  
  
Lizzie was too numb to even have heard that last statement. The only thing echoing in her mind was that single word; yes. Yes, he had shared a kiss with Kate. Yes, her best friend had kissed her ex-best friend, present enemy. Yes, the one guy she could ever love is starting to fall for the most wicked woman on the face of this earth.  
  
"Lizzie" He needed for her to know the truth. "It didn't mean a single thing. I promise you."  
  
"You promise me?!" She cried out, snapping from her stunned trance. Lizzie was furious. How could he say such a thing after his confession to kissing Kate? After he had already broken his promise to her, as well as her heart and faith in him.  
  
Lizzie quickly removed his jacket from her touch, throwing it violently at him. Her eyes flashed of anger and pain, "Get out of here, Gordo! I hate you!"  
  
"Lizzie" He pleaded with her, saddened that she was so angry and hurt because of him.  
  
"I want you to leave right now, Gordo! And I never want to speak to you ever again! Our friendship is over!"  
  
Gordo reeled back, feeling the harshness in her voice. No, she didn't mean that. She doesn't mean that! "Lizzie please, I know you're angry at me—"  
  
"Angry?! More like furiously pissed off! Get out, Gordo, before I scream bloody murder!" She threatened, her eyes still livid.  
  
Feeling as if he has nothing left to lose he cried out to her, "Lizzie, I love you! Okay?! That's why I had to spend time with Kate! And that's why her kiss meant nothing to me! All because I'm in love with you!"  
  
Lizzie stepped back, stunned by his outburst. She shook her head, disbelieving what he was telling her. "Shut-up, Gordo" She whispered, close to a near beg. She didn't want to hear it. To hear any of it right now.  
  
Only he continued, wanting the truth to finally come out. "I made this video confession about how much I loved you. I left it in my camera and forgot to take it out before I brought my camera to school. When I realized that I had grabbed the wrong tape, I had to destroy it immediately because I couldn't risk you finding out about my feelings. I was afraid, Lizzie. Afraid that not only would you _not_ return my feelings, but that I might lose the best thing in the world to me; our friendship. But I ran into Kate and Claire, who also had a similar looking black video tape. We dropped our things, and got our tapes mixed up! Kate saw my confession and blackmailed me into being her slave in exchange for her silence about the tape. It would have worked out if Kate hadn't developed feelings for me. Lizzie, Kate kissed me first. She told me that she had feelings for me, and she kissed me first. Now I know that doesn't fully excuse me, because I did return her kiss but I thought of you and I immediately stopped it. I couldn't live with the immense guilt anymore. Not to mention that I only loved Kate as a _friend_ and nothing more! There was only one person in this entire universe who I could truly love and that person is _YOU_, Lizzie McGuire. You. Just you."  
  
Gordo finally stopped. He began to breathe heavily, having unloaded a truck load of hidden emotion. Now Lizzie _had_ to understand and not be as angry at him as she was before she knew the entire truth.  
  
Lizzie was completely dazed. How was she supposed to let all that sink in? Why should she even believe any of it? It was all too much for her to bare right now.  
  
She shook her head, wanting to just cry. Calling out whatever strength she had left, "Please leave, Gordo. Please go." She begged, refusing to met eyes.  
  
"Lizzie—"  
  
"**NOW!**" She cried out, pain evident in her voice. The tears broke through the dam, letting loose her sobs of confusion and heartache.  
  
Gordo felt his whole body go numb, separate itself from his mind. He knew that he was walking away from her, but he didn't want to.   
  
Lizzie watched him depart, disappearing into the shadows. She felt so cold, and it wasn't due to the night air. Once alone, the young woman fell apart. She fell to her knees, sobbing her heart out.  
  
She felt two kind, protective arms surround her, taking her crying body into his grasp. Matt McGuire held his big sister tight, cradling her, whispering to her that everything was going to be okay. He held her, comforted her, until she fell asleep weeping in his arms.  
  
Despite all their fights, all their disagreements and tireless trouble towards each other looking upon the two right at this moment, one protecting the other in loving arms, you couldn't say that Lizzie and Matt McGuire didn't love each other.  
  
*************************************************************************************  



	6. The Confrontation

THE CONFRONTATIONThe school'

PART SIX: THE CONFRONTATION  
  
The school's End Of the Year dance was fast approaching. Girls giggling in the halls about their dates. Guys bragging to each other over their dates. Everybody was extremely excited about the last dance before summer.  
  
Well, mostly everybody...  
  
Kate Sanders was combing her long hair, staring deep and hard at herself in girls' locker room mirror. She needed to concentrate on something or else her mind will join her heart on Gordo.  
  
**SLAM!**  
  
Kate jumped as the locker behind her was slammed shut by a furious hand. She looked at the person with equal contempt. "What crawled up your butt today, Sanchez?" She hissed.  
  
Miranda squared off with Kate, mad as hell. "You just ruined what could have been the most purest thing ever created on this earth, Sanders. Are you that cruel?" She demanded, her eyes flickering with annoyance and rage.  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Gordo and Lizzie's relationship! Their love and friendship! You destroyed it, Kate! Are you proud of yourself? How could you even stand to look at yourself in the mirror?" Miranda then paused, then smirked as she added, "Oh, wait. Maybe it's because you don't have a _soul_!"  
  
Kate whipped around, reacting harshly to that comment. "I have a soul, Sanchez! And a heart! A heart that's been ripped apart thanks to that friend of yours! It's not my fault that poor Lizzie is crying over that jerk."  
  
"What are you talking about, Kate?" Miranda asked, confused by her response.  
  
"Oh, what? Gordo didn't tell you?" Kate then leered at Miranda, "Well, you might as well know. I liked Gordo, I told him that I liked him, and he lead me to believe that he felt the same way! Only to later admit to having feelings for poor Lizzie. Are you happy now that you know the truth?"  
  
"Well, now that's total bull, Sanders! Lizzie told me what Gordo told her. From the video confession and all the way to the infamous kiss."  
  
"Well, that's Gordo's side. Don't forget, it takes _two_ to tango!"  
  
"Look, Sanders. Whatever happened, it's all in the past. I don't really care about that anymore. What I _do_ care about is what you're planning to do about this mess you help created."  
  
"Excuse me?" Kate scoffed.  
  
Miranda stepped closer to her, her voice low and dangerous. "You heard me, Kate. You need to fix this mess if not, at least help me bring those two together."  
  
"And why should I?" She challenged, not daring to back down.  
  
The raven hair vixen paused, thinking carefully of her choice of words. A sly smile formed on her face, "Because you care. Not about Lizzie but about Gordo. I know that behind that tough facade of yours, you really truly care about him. Heck, you could even be in love with the guy!" Miranda exclaimed. She then continued, "I could care less about how you feel about him but knowing that you do, I know that when it comes to love, when you love someone their happiness is all that matters. Now, you and I both know that our Gordo ain't too happy right now. Why? Because the girl that he loves wants nothing to do with him even though we both _know_ that the girl is _CRAZY_ about him!"  
  
Miranda paused, allowing the words to sink into Kate's hair-sprayed head. She crossed her arms, then continuing with, "Look, whether Gordo started it with his tape or you starting it with your little game, it doesn't matter anymore! Your feelings for him? Mute point now because you both resolved it! He made it clear to you that he only wants to be your friend, which is just beyond my comprehension at this moment. The only thing that is truly important now is bringing happiness and peace back to my friends' lives. You are, unfortunately, involved in this mess and you must now help me fix it you understand me, Sanders?"  
  
Kate allowed herself to think Miranda's words through. Her eyes softened at the thought of Gordo all sullen over Lizzie. His heart was in pain and maybe she _did_ have something to do with it. Kate wanted to see him happy and maybe it is with Lizzie.  
  
She looked up at Sanchez, regarding her carefully. Suddenly, a thought came to her as she began to smile coolly, "I have a plan"  
  
************************************************************************************


	7. Project Cupid

PROJECT CUPID"

PART SEVEN: PROJECT CUPID  
  
"C'mon, Lizzie pick up the phone." Gordo was pacing. He hated pacing, but he was non the less. He groaned again as he picked up the McGuire's answering machine, yet again to leave another message.  
  
"What is this? Like my sixtieth message today?" he thought to himself bitterly.  
  
"Hello, Lizzie? This is Gordo again. Listen, please call me back. Please! I really need to talk to you. Okay, bye."  
  
He hung up, waited for a minute, than began dialing again. He knew that someone was always home in that household. Someone just _had_ to answer it and hopefully it was Lizzie.  
  
By miracle, he heard someone picking up the phone. He let out a sigh of relief, and was about to speak when  
  
"Stop calling her, you jerk!"  
  
"Matt?" Gordo asked, thrown off by Lizzie's little brother's tone of voice. "Hey, Matt. Is Lizzie there?"  
  
"Yes but I'm not going to let you talk to her."  
  
"C'mon, Matt. Stop fooling around." Gordo feigned a small chuckle, wanting to get on his good side.  
  
"Look who's talking! At least I'm not the one kissing other girls behind his girlfriend's back."  
  
Gordo forced himself to restrain from yelling at the kid he was a kid after all doesn't know what he's talking about.  
  
"You know, I used to think you were so cool but you're just a Grade-A slime ball. You're just lucky that I'm not even going to bother to track you down and kick your butt, Jet-Li style, for hurting my sister like you did."  
  
"Matt!" Gordo barked, already at the end of his rope. "Give Lizzie the phone now!"  
  
Much to his annoyance, Matt had hang up on him. Gordo was becoming more and more frustrated with this whole situation.  
  
"This is _not_ happening to me! I'm only thirteen years old, and yet I'm living all this drama like a seventeen year old! This is high school melodrama, not junior high!" Gordo fell back on his living room couch, groaning even louder. "I should be more worried about my hackey sack score than my love life!"  
  
The door bell rang, interrupting Gordo's self-rant. He looked up at the wooden entrance, then sighed as he got up to answer it. "One could only guess that's fate knocking at my door!"  
  
He swung the door open, then grimaced as he muttered, "Then again"  
  
"Hey, Gordo!" Kate grinned, her voice as warm and happy as her exterior.  
  
"Excuse me?" Gordo was baffled by her behavior. "Aren't you the same Kate Sanders who kicked me out the other night for turning you down?"  
  
Kate walked past him, letting herself in. "Oh, why don't we let bygones be bygones, huh Gordo?"  
  
"Sure and why don't you come right in and make yourself at home." Gordo replied with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
Kate sat herself on his couch, "Thanks. You're a sweetheart."  
  
"Uh-huh." He nodded, actually watching her make herself comfortable on his living room couch. Crossing his arms, "Look, Kate I'm not in the mood right now for any of your games. So if you could just please leave—"  
  
"Take me to the dance, Gordo." She blurted out, interrupting him in mid-sentence.  
  
"What?!" He exclaimed. "Are you nuts?! After all that's happened? Do you honestly think that I'd want to take you to the dance—"  
  
Kate sighed out loud, a bit anxious for Gordo to finish his rant. Rolling her eyes, giving him this amused smile, "Look, Gordo. I'm not asking you to marry me—I'm asking you to take me to the End Of the Year Dance this Friday night. That's it. Call it your last official task as my slave if you want to!"  
  
"Kate, I don't know if you know by now, but I already told Lizzie about my video confession. You have nothing left to hold over me. I even told her about our kiss, so you can't even hold _that_ over me."  
  
She stood up and walked up to him. Giving him this sincere smile, "Well, how about we just go as friends? I mean, we _can_ be friends, can't we?"  
  
Despite himself, Gordo found a small grin peeking its way through. Shrugging, "Yeah we are friends"  
  
Perking herself right up, "Great! So, pick me up at six-thirty?" She quickly made her way towards the door, smiling happily at him. "Oh, and remember that blue shirt I got you? Y'know, the one I said that matched your eyes? Wear that. Okay? See ya, Gordo!"  
  
And with that, before Gordo could get a word in edge wise, Kate made her quick exit. He just stood there, shaking his head in tired amusement. Chuckling to himself, "Well at least I have _one_ friend in this world no matter _how_ eccentric she can be."  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
"I don't care. I don't." She stated as if she was convincing herself more than she was trying to convince Miranda. Lizzie threw her clothes all over the room, as if searching for something. In actuality, she was just keeping herself busy and preventing herself from slipping into thinking about Gordo.  
  
"I mean, it's my fault, right? He told me that he was in love with me, I pushed him away and right into Kate Sander's reptilian waiting arms! I only have myself to blame for losing the love of my life! And personally, I'm tired and I just don't care anymore. I don't! I. Don't. Care!"  
  
Miranda watched as one article of clothing after another take flight from Lizzie's drawers and closet. Nodding her head, adding just a pinch of sarcasm in her voice, "Uh-huh. Yeah, I know you don't I mean, after the hundred something time you said that, I believe you."   
  
Lizzie glared at Miranda, only to cause her friend to let out a small laugh. Standing up, Miranda walked up to her best friend, placing a comforting arm around her. "C'mon, Lizzie! It's just one stupid dance! You can still get him back, y'know."  
  
Stubbornness shining through, "Well, what makes you say that I actually want him back? For all I care, he and Miss Pom-Pom could just ride off into the Hollywood sunset together!"  
  
Miranda groaned, throwing her hands up in weary frustration. "I give up! You are so stubborn, McGuire!"  
  
"I think I got it from my mom's side" Lizzie joked, despite herself.  
  
**KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.**  
  
Lizzie's bedroom door opened slowly, her mom peeking her head through. "Uh, Lizzie? Honey? There's a young man downstairs wanting to talk to you, dear."  
  
Lizzie looked over at Miranda, confused. Miranda only shrugged, though trying desperately to hide her knowing smile. Lizzie glanced back at her mom, who only shared the same bafflement.  
  
************************************************************************************


	8. Lizzie's Surprise Date

LIZZIE'

PART EIGHT: LIZZIE'S SURPRISE DATE  
  
"So, does Malcolm need like a new sidekick on his show? Because, y'know, I was once Jet-Li's sidekick for his new film." Matt inquired, wanting to get on his good side.  
  
Young actor Frankie Muniz thought Matt's proposal over. Chuckling a bit, "Well, I don't know, Matt. But I'll be sure to give in a good word to the producers about you. Most I could promise is like a walk-on spot."  
  
Lizzie had to grip the staircase handle, shock and stunned beyond understanding running through her as she spied the young hot celebrity downstairs talking with her brother.  
  
Miranda stood behind Lizzie, then whispered to her in a playful voice, "Y'know, you could always make Gordo jealous by bringing Frankie Muniz to the school dance."  
  
Lizzie whipped her head around, too stunned for words at what Miranda was insinuating. Looking into her friend's eyes, she realized with a start that Miranda had set this whole meeting up. Wanting to hear her friend confirm her guesses, "Did you I mean you had Frankie Muniz?!"  
  
Nodding her head victoriously, "I have my sources and connections, McGuire. Think of this as an early Christmas gift."  
  
"How?!"  
  
"Uh-uh. Can't give away all my trade secrets. Now are you just going to stand here, or are you going to say hi to that hunky date of yours?"  
  
Lizzie squealed in delight. She hugged her friend, showering her with joyous "Thank you's."  
  
When she was done, Lizzie straightened herself up, then made her way casually towards Mr. Malcolm in the Middle himself.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Word had spread like wild fire around the school. Lizzie McGuire's date to the dance was non other than hot star, Frankie Muniz. Of course, Gordo didn't believe a word of it (or most likely didn't _want_ to believe a single word).  
  
It wasn't until the night of the dance when whom should walk in the gymnasium doors but Mr. Muniz himself holding Gordo's Lizzie in his arms.  
  
Gordo and Kate had found a table to sit on. So once he caught sight of them, Gordo fought to urge to retch right there and then. Instead, Gordo began to seethe, shaking his head in utter amazement. "I don't believe this! I mean, what has he got that _I_ don't?"  
  
Kate glanced at Gordo, giving him this look. Gordo knew that look, and automatically replied, "Don't answer that."  
  
"Well," Wanting to make him feel better, "Do you know what _you_ have that _he_ doesn't?"  
  
"A sudden urge to administer a left hook punch?" He answered sarcastically, taking a sip of his punch.  
  
"No silly! Me!" Kate giggled, giving his arm a gentle squeeze.  
  
It was Gordo's turn to give her an exasperated look. Although despite himself, he had to admire her for trying to cheer him up. Placing a friendly arm on her shoulders, he hugged her, laughing. "You're too much, Sanders."  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Lizzie had caught that friendly exchange between Gordo and Kate, and immediately wanted to hurl. She was too intent on those two, that she didn't hear Frankie ask her if she wanted to dance.  
  
"What?" She asked, finally turning back to her celebrity dream date.  
  
Frankie smiled kindly at her, "I asked you if you wanted to dance."  
  
To her quiet joy, she nodded her head. "Uh sure! I'd love to."  
  
He held out his hand for her to take, which she did. Frankie lead her out to the dance floors, where a lot of her classmates looked on with envy. Though Lizzie knew that she should enjoy this rare time in the spotlight, she was a jealous wreck. As much as she took pleasure in being in the arms of a famous star she would rather much be in the arms of Gordo.  
  
Frankie noticed her pensive demeanor as they both swayed to the slow song. Concerned, "Are you okay, Lizzie? If you don't feel like dancing"  
  
Coming out of her reverie, "Huh? Oh, no! No, no I just" Placing a pleasant smile, "I want to dance with you, Frankie. I'm actually glad that you're my date even if it seems like I'm not, I am happy that you're here with me."  
  
Raising an eyebrow, "Really?"  
  
She tilted her head up, giving him a small peck on the cheek. Blushing a bit, with honesty shining in her eyes, "Yes. I mean that."  
  
Next thing Lizzie knew, Frankie leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. When he pulled back, he said, "I'm glad you mean that, Lizzie McGuire."  
  
Lizzie felt flustered, but thrilled that she had gotten to share a kiss with _another_ hot celebrity guy. Suddenly, a flood of guilt washed over her as an image of Gordo flashed through. She knew right there and then that no matter how much she tried she can't ever stop loving Gordo.  
  
*************************************************************************************


	9. Frankie, Kate, and Miranda in the Middle

FRANKIE,

PART NINE: FRANKIE, KATE, AND MIRANDA IN THE MIDDLE  
  
Gordo looked on with shock. Did he just see what he thought he saw?! He looked over at Kate, who had a small smile on her face as she watched them on the dance floor.  
  
"Did they? What did? Did you see that?!" He cried, totally in shock and utter dismay.  
  
Kate beamed at Gordo, her eyes twinkling. Instantly, she grasped his hand in hers. Pulling him to his feet, "C'mon! Let's dance! I love this song!"  
  
"What?! But"  
  
She managed to drag him to the dance floor, much to his resistance. Once there, she placed her arms around her neck, leading him to sway to the beat of the song.  
  
The 98 degrees' song, My Everything, began to fill the air. Every couple danced in tune to the sweet melody.  
  
Lizzie turned her eyes from Frankie for a brief second when instantly they connected with Gordo's. Gordo had rolled his eyes at the sound of the song, but quickly met and stayed with Lizzie's eyes. It was if they both had forgotten everyone else present, and stayed solely on each other.  
  
They were so in sync with one another that they didn't notice the silent exchange between Frankie, Kate, and Miranda, who was dancing with her date.  
  
Miranda mouthed "Phase Three now!" to Kate and Frankie, nodding as they witnessed the signal.  
  
Frankie pulled slightly away from Lizzie, while Kate managed to lead herself and Gordo closer to Frankie and Lizzie.  
  
"Oh, Lizzie. I'm a bit thirsty. I'm going to grab some punch, you want some?"  
  
Lizzie snapped back from her trance on Gordo. Looking up at Frankie, "Huh?"  
  
"A drink. Do you want some fruit punch?"  
  
Nodding her head quickly, "Uh, sure! Yeah, punch sounds fine."  
  
Kate smiled as Frankie turned around to face both her and Gordo. Realizing something herself, "Oh, punch sounds awesome right about now." To Gordo, "Gordo, sweetie, I'm just going to follow Frankie Muniz right now to get something to drink. You don't mind, do you?"  
  
A bit thrown off by her sudden behavior. "Uh sure, I guess."  
  
"Great," Frankie's face lit up. He looked at Gordo, "You're Gordo, right? Miranda's friend?"  
  
Nodding suspiciously, "Yeah why?"  
  
Smiling, and placing a hand on the small of Lizzie's back, leading her a bit closer towards Gordo, "Oh this is awesome. While Kate—your name is Kate, right?" Frankie asked Kate, pretending to have met for the first time.  
  
Kate grinned, "Yep, Kate Sanders."  
  
"Okay, Kate Sanders can show me to the refreshment table. And since you're friends with Miranda, you _must_ know Lizzie, right?"  
  
Turning to face his angel, a small shy grin on his face, "Yeah I know Lizzie."  
  
"So you won't mind dancing with her and keeping her company while I go to grab our drinks? As a big favor for me, right Gordo?" Suddenly remembering his manners, he held out his hand, "Oh, duh! How rude of me my name's Frankie. Nice to meet you, Gordo."  
  
"Yeah, I know who you are. I watch your show." Gordo replied, deciding to be civil and returning the hand shake.  
  
"Well, now that we're past the formalities Kate and I will be back with the drinks, and you and Lizzie will keep each other company while we're gone."  
  
Before both Lizzie and Gordo could protest, Frankie quickly lead Kate off the dance floor, leaving the two estranged friends to finally face each other once again.  
  
At first, an awkward silence fell upon the two. A new song found its way onto the floor, S Club 7's Never Had a Dream Come True. Gordo chuckled, "They seem to be cranking out all the slow songs tonight, huh?"  
  
Lizzie cracked a smile, laughing quietly. "Yeah"  
  
They looked at each other, a strong emotion pulling them towards one another.  
  
"Lizzie"  
  
"Gordo"  
  
They both stopped, laughing as they realized what they had done. Without thinking too much, they both blurted out at the same time, "I'm sorry."  
  
Gordo began, "Lizzie, I'm sorry for any pain I caused you. I really didn't mean to hurt you I care a lot about you. Y'know that, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I do, Gordo. And I'm sorry for throwing you out that night when you told me how you felt. I was just angry and confused"  
  
Both fell quiet. Gordo and Lizzie held gazes, until they both spoke simultaneously what they wanted to say to each other for a long time.  
  
"I love you."  
  
They shared a smile. Lizzie threw her hands around him, holding him tight and refusing to let go. Gordo also held her tight, never wanting to lose her again.  
  
Lizzie pulled back a bit, laughter and love in her eyes as she asked him, "So do you think that Kate can let me borrow that little movie' of hers that she had offered to show me before?"  
  
Gordo rolled his eyes, an amused smile on his face as Lizzie's musical laughter rang into his heart. Instead of answering her with words, he leaned over to silence her with his kiss. A kiss that she gladly returned.  
  
*************************************************************************************


	10. Happy Endings? Possible Renewed Friendsh...

HAPPY ENDINGS?

PART TEN: HAPPY ENDINGS? POSSIBLE RENEWED FRIENDSHIPS? OR BIG EGOS?

A couple of feet off the dance floor, standing right by the refreshment table stood Cupid's helpers in the form of Frankie Muniz, Kate Sanders, and Miranda Sanchez.  
  
Frankie, right appropriately in the middle of the two girls, placed one arm each around each girl. Sighing contently, "Well, ladies I have to say that we did an excellent job."  
  
"Kate" Miranda glanced at the young blonde, "I don't know what to say I guess well, I guess I should say thanks for helping out."  
  
"You should." Kate smirked, but then softened immediately at the look of content on Gordo's face. Sighing, "Well, as long as he's happy." Turning to Miranda, the old snobbish Kate slinking through, "But that doesn't mean that we're going to be friends and start to hang out together again. I have a reputation to protect."  
  
Miranda rolled her eyes, then replied, "So do I, Kate."  
  
"Ladies, ladies, ladies. C'mon, girls. For this one night, let's just all be friends." Frankie requested, giving each girl's shoulder a gentle squeeze.  
  
Looking away, replying simultaneously, "Whatever."  
  
Frankie just sighed, leaning his head back. "Okay. I tried."  
  
Kate and Miranda glanced back, sharing a very rare smile. Then they turned back to watch the young happy couple before them.  
  
"So Kate," began Miranda, "By any chance, do you think that _I_ can borrow that video confession?"  
  
"If you promise to bring the popcorn, I'll provide the movie. I mean, the lead is no Ben Affleck, but who is?"  
  
"Hey!" Frankie protested, "Speak for yourself." He adjusted his dress shirt, running a hand through his hair. "People say that I look like a young Ben Affleck."  
  
Kate and Miranda burst into laughter as they left towards the dance floor, just as Aaron Carter's latest blasted through the speakers, leaving Frankie baffled.  
  
"What? Did I say something funny? I'll have you know that I meant every word!"

THE END  


A/N: Alright... not that you've witnessed the whole story, I want brutally honest responses! This is my very first Lizzie McGuire fanfic. Please R&R. It would really make my day... and please, if you don't like this story, avoid flaming. Can't really stand the heat. Mahalo... and maybe, if the responses are good, I just might make a sequel. Word being "might."


End file.
